De Inyecciones y otros
by Panic'Time
Summary: EdwardxBella Lime One-shot Bella sola en su casa, enferma. Edward la va a ver en calidad de médico. Cortinas cerradas, piezas a oscuras y doble sentido. ¿La noche será testigo de algo que podría pasar entre el doctor y su paciente? Para quierotuvolvo.


**Notas de la Autora:** Este fic es para una personilla muy especial. Se lo prometí estando ella enferma, así que, quierotuvolvo, lo prometido es deuda. ;D

**Disclaimer:** Edward ni Bella me pertenecen. Ninguno de los personajes. Pero la idea es totalmente mía.

**XxX**

Me sentía fatal. Me dolía la cabeza, me pesaba el cuerpo. El romadizo me estaba matando, y para peor, estaba sola en casa, sin las sopas de pollo de Renee. Me llevo una mano a la cabeza. ¡Ardía!

- Maldición. ¿Dónde está el termómetro cuando uno lo necesita? – Mientras reviso el cajón del velador compulsivamente, botando todo a la alfombra a mi paso. Se cayó un vaso de vidrio, que se quebró en mil pedazos. Ni ahí. Estaba de muy mal humor hoy, tanto así que podría hacerle frente hasta a un león y salir victoriosa. En las pantuflas. Allí estaba el tubito con mercurio. Prefería este antes que el electrónico. He de admitir que nunca aprendí a usarlo bien y siempre me equivocaba de botones. El año pasado quemé los circuitos de uno. Me lo puse bajo la axila. ¿A quién se le ocurrió ponerlo ahí? No es muy cómodo que digamos… Pero es mejor que por atrás.

Mientras espero que pasen los dos minutos necesarios para saber mi temperatura corporal, comencé a inspeccionar mis manos. Uñas cortas, con barniz rápido de secar. Llenas de cicatrices las palmas gracias a mis innumerables caídas y encuentros con el doctor. Me fijé en mi dedo índice. Aún tenía puesto el anillo de mi ex novio, Jacob. Me lo saqué de tirón (El dedo me creció como tres centímetros) y lo lancé al bote de basura. Ese desgraciado me engañó con la zorra de Leah. No permitiría que su recuerdo me entristeciera. Él se lo perdió.

En medio de mis cavilaciones, los minutos pasaron volando. Ya llevaba seis con el termómetro puesto. Lo saqué cuidadosamente para ver que tan caliente estaba mi cuerpo.

37,5º. Me voy a morir. De todo modos no es tan alto. Si llegase a los 39º, voy a la clínica. Sí o sí. Pero faltaban dos grados aún, y la cama estaba cómoda… Tal vez, después de un sueñecito, mediría qué tan alta está mi fiebre. Será uno cortito. Menos de una hora… Lo prometo.

No quiero despertar. Mi cabeza retumba. Quiero que mis ojos estén cerrados para siempre… Duele mucho. Quiero que se vaya… Y que no vuelva cada invierno.

Mis párpados se abren lentamente. Siento mi cabeza agrandarse cada vez más. Mis extremidades están cubiertas con un sudor frío. Palabras feas salen de mi boca en un murmullo. A ciegas, ya que el sol se escondió hace ya un buen rato, busco el medidor. Lo ubico nuevamente cerca de mi cuerpo y espero. Cada minuto es peor al anterior. Cada segundo que pasa es uno más cerca del abismo. O por lo menos así lo sentía.

Esta vez son los 39º. Y más. Marcaba 39º y medio. Si no iba al hospital, de seguro me pudriría aquí, o en su peor caso, me calcinaría viva. Busqué el teléfono en la misma ya desordenada y llena de papeles con mucosidad mesita de noche. Prendí la luz y marqué el número que mi siempre preocupada madre había dejado sobre la mesa. Me dijo que era un chico que salió de estudiar medicina y que trabajaba en el policlínico cerca de aquí. Y que hacía visitas a domicilio.

No me atrevía a marcar el número. No quería que me vieran tan… vulnerable. Ya es suficiente como me muestro todos los días. Caídas, tropezones, magulladuras… Aunque, de todos modos, es mejor que me vean así a que en un féretro incendiándose por mi calentura. Así que mis dedos apretaron tiritones las teclas. Mi oído pegado al auricular espera que le conteste la persona que le salvará de las llamas del infierno.

- Buenas Noches – Una vez aterciopelada y sensual me contesta del otro lado. Me quedo muda y no reacciono. Mis labios se secan y mi corazón se acelera.

- ¿Alo? – Siguen preguntando por el zombie que se encuentra baboseando por la imagen mental que ha creado. Deben estar empezando las alucinaciones.

- A-alo. – Tos. - ¿Hablo yo con… - leo la tarjeta con la efímera luz de la ampolleta - … Edward Cullen? –

- Creo que sí. – Unos momentos de silencio. Creo que debe estar esbozando una sonrisa. Con tono preocupado a continuación – Se oye mal. ¿Está usted bien? – Ok. Si me oye pésimo y con voz ronca por las flemas. ¿Cómo me puede preguntar si estoy bien? ¿No es obvio?

- Si. Le llamo porque estoy con 46 y medio de fiebre. Un resfrío que no aguanto me trae loca. - Esta vez me detengo para limpiarme la nariz. Un poco gangosa - ¿Podría venir a mi domicilio? Me encuentro sola y no hay quien me lleve a un centro asistencial. – Agregando rápido para que no crea que lo anduve psicopateando y por eso recurro a él. Pare encontrarnos solos en mi casa… – Mi madre, Renee, me dijo que le llamara cualquier cosa. – Suelta un bufido pequeño como de excitación.

- ¿Así que Renee? Me dejó avisado. - Con alegría en su tono – Debes de ser Bella. – Al parecer mi querida progenitora le contó toda mi vida. Así es ella. Que bochorno.

- No te preocupes, voy de inmediato. Dame cinco minutos para llegar. – Ante mi silencio – Puedo llegar pronto en mi auto. Además, no vives lejos. –

- Muchas gracias… Avíseme cuando llegue para ir a abrirle las… Digo, la puerta – Las fotos en mis pensamientos me están jugando malos ratos. Mi sonrojo hace que parezca un tomate inflado. Y este gil se ríe en el celular.

- Que va. – Jovial, mucho para mi gusto siendo que no nos conocemos. – Me dieron llaves. –

- Aah… - Y de mis labios, para variar, no sale nada inteligente.

- Bueno, voy para allá. Hasta luego. – Y me cortó. Todo parecía irreal. Su voz sexy y tierna me había flechado desde la distancia.

Nunca en mi vida le había tenido tanto miedo a un paramédico, o a un doctor…

Con las mantas hasta la cabeza, esperaba al ángel. Pero mi cuerpo se movía estrepitosamente, nervioso. Aunque también podría ser por frío y por la misma fiebre que ya me llegó al cerebro. Cualquier sonido me asustaba. Una llave goteando, algún crujido de la madera producto del viento. Las patitas del perro de la vecina en el patio, los grillos en la lejanía. Cerré los ojos, tapando mis orbes chocolates, tratando de calmarme. Pero mi sistema nervioso no lo permitía. Iba a estar con un extraño sexy que me pondría una inyección en mi casa, a oscuras… Y yo enferma. Esto sólo le pasa a Isabella Marie Swan. Pero si no hubiera caído por aquel virus, no le hubiese conocido… Pero si aún no le conoces.

Unos pasos se acercaban. ¿Serían mocasines en el piso de madera? ¿O zapatillas? No, eran zapatos formales. No me dí cuenta cuando entró por la puerta de servicio, tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos.

Cruje el separador de ambientes de mi habitación… Y veo entrar al mismísimo Adonis por la abertura que dejó su mano al correr el cerrojo.

Sus ojos esmeralda prendían la habitación como si nunca hubiese estado con las ventanas cerradas, cortinas corridas y lámparas apagadas. Su sonrisa destella y me deslumbra más de lo que ya estaba. Y su cuerpo ¡Oh Maldita Sea! ¿Qué daría yo por acostarme con un Dios Griego como él?

Se acerca y prende la luz del techo. Me tapo la cara con el cojín y gruño. Mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra y la ampolleta me había hecho daño.

Descorre el plumón suavemente. Me mira a la cara con su cara perfecta. Y creo que ahí me dio un infarto y llegué al cielo.

- Hola Bella. ¿Qué tal? ¿Ha bajado un poco? - ¿Qué ha bajado un poco? ¿Sus pantalo…? BELLA, DEJA DE PESAR COMO UNA VIOLADORA PROFESIONAL.

- ¿Q-Qué? Aah sí… La fiebre. – Volviendo con la poca compostura que tenía al comienzo. – No. Ni un solo miligrado. – Y le sonrío como loca. Claro que no le hacía competencia a la suya. Sus carnosos labios adornaban tan bien esas perlas perfectas…

- ¿Me dejas ponerte el termómetro y hacerte una inspección? - ¿QUÉ? ¿Me iba a tocar? Oh Dios, parece que llegué más allá del Edén…

- C-claro. – Tos. Arruinó mi momento. Preocupado, me acercó un vaso de agua, del que dí pequeños sorbos mientras él lo sujetaba. Le dí un gracias con los ojos y me entregué a él.

Con un palito de madera grueso y largo, me bajó la lengua y revisó mis amígdalas. Luego mis ojos y mi frente. La palpo con sus gloriosas manos. Después desvío la mirada al suelo. Le miré con cara de "¿Qué pasa?". No esperé que sus mejillas estuvieran sonrojadas.

- ¿P-Puedes sacarte la polera por favor? – Dice bajo y aún mirando al suelo. Yo, como paciente obediente que soy, después de pensar que me tocaría entera (la espalda) eliminé la blusa que se interponía entre nosotros. Quedando co la pura sábana tapando mis pechos. Porque no acostumbraba dormir con sostén.

Su mirada desquiciada (No creo que mis ojos estén inventado cosas) me comió. Creo que allí me avergoncé un poco. Pero nada que no pudiese pasarse cuando se acercó a mí y puso el estetoscopio en mi extensión de piel.

- Respira hondo… - Me susurró al oído. Un escalofrío me recorrió. Me di vuelta y le miré a los ojos. Él fijo los suyos en los míos. Creo que estuvimos una media hora así. Carraspeó y volví a mi posición inicial para que siguiera con el chequeo.

Después de terminarlo, me tendió la polera, haciendo que nuestros dedos se rozaran. Comenzó a observar minuciosamente por la ventana para que me la pusiera.

- Listo… - Murmuré para que me deleitara con su alma a través de los verdes bosques lluviosos que su cara poseía. Creo que me he hecho adicta. Es como mi marca de heroína personal.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama.

- Bueno, la fiebre es alta. Tienes las amígdalas un poco inflamadas y tus pulmones están un tanto obstruido por las flemas – Qué asco – Pero todo eso, lo podemos reducir con una… - Al mismo tiempo. – Inyección. - Nos reímos, tímidos.

- ¿Te la entierro? – OMFG! Me estaba preguntando si me la enterraba… El asunto era el qué. Yo quería que él me enterrara todo lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera… Y como quisiera.

- Por Favor – Traté de que sonara sensual, pero creo que no resultó.

Sacó de su maletín la aguja con jeringa y el líquido viscoso semi blanco que me inyectaría. Preparó la fórmula y se acercó a mi.

- ¿Lista? – mientras ponía la correa sobre mi codo derecho. Aquel sería el brazo que nunca más lavaría.

- Siempre – decidida mira la vena hinchada. Aunque lo valiente no duró nada. Miré su bien formado pecho para olvidar el pinchazo.

Y dolió. Creo que se debe a que andaba con las hormonas a flor de piel. Era como si diez abejas te picaran a mismo tiempo, en el mismo lugar, o una superdotada con un aguijón muy grande. Mis ojos lagrimearon, y mi modelito cayó en la cuenta. Dejó el instrumento al lado y me abrazó.

Que bien se sentía. Su aroma me envolvía completa en una dimensión paralela que nunca creí conocer. Puede que también hubiese sido la rápida acción de la Dipirona, pero no lo creo. Estuvimos enlazados por ese sutil tacto un tiempo indefinido. Ninguno soltaba el agarre, ninguno dejaba al otro marchar. Porque éramos dos almas perdidas que al fin, habían encontrado la mitad que buscaban a cada paso que daban, cada vez que respiraban…

Sonó su teléfono. Mas nuestros brazos no aflojaron. Habrá sonado veinte veces más, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas interrumpió nuestro momento sagrado.

Cuando ya acumulaban cien en el celular, gruñó de mala gana y lo respondió.

- Buenas Noches. Sí, con él mismo. ¿Cómo está, Sra. Walker? ¿Dolor de estómago? Está bien. – Se separó del teléfono y suspiró, tapando la salida de audio. Me miró con dulzura fugazmente y retomo la charla – Voy en unos diez minutos estoy allá. No se preocupe, allí estaré. – Cortó e hizo un puchero. Una primaveral risa, con mi voz normal, se escapó de mi boca. Me tomó por sorpresa el abrazo que ahora me dio. Mas duró poco. Se levantó y me arropó. Me besó en la frente de una manera que jamás olvidaría.

- Que duermas bien, Mi Bella. – Mi corazón explotaría de felicidad.

- Tu igual, Edward. – Levanté mi mano. Mi muñeca fue rozada por su nariz. Todo un galante que tenía mi mundo cabeza abajo.

Se volteó en un movimiento rápido y se dirigió a la puerta. Corrió la manilla y se quedó en el marco de esta.

- ¿Sabes? – Mirando al pasillo. Se voltea sexymente y me mira con una cara de depravado que hizo que me estremeciera de placer. – Otro día, en el que tengamos más tiempo, te entierro el de verdad . – Se va. Escucho los mocasines por el pasillo. La puerta de entrada al cerrase, y mi corazón saliéndose por la boca.

Por ¿Miedo? ¡Para Nada! No podría esperar pacientemente el día en el que me enterrara la punta de verdad.

**XxX**

Wauauajajaj dx Me morí de la risa escribiéndolo!

Supongo que habrán descubierto los mensajes con doble sentido en la historia.

Ojalá que les guste. Es el primero de Edward y Bella que termino aquí.

(porque tenía uno que se llamaba "por qué es tan cruel el amor" y lo borré jeje)

Por favor, si van a tirar tomates, tiren el aceite y la sal para comerlo al almuerzo (?)

El review es el alimento de las escritoras. Lo único que perderán es unos segunditos de su tiempo al dejar uno.

Espero verlas pronto.

Hasta Luego!


End file.
